(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to simulators for vessels. More specifically, the subject matter relates to tools for simulating the stability of a vessel.
(b) Related Prior Art
In the marine industry, in which vessels of all types operate in various locations under highly variable environmental conditions, safety is a critical issue. The design of a vessel, the way it is loaded, the way it is operated, and the environmental conditions within which it operates all affect the stability of the vessel. The risk of capsizing must therefore be minimized to increase the safety of the crew on board.
One of the ways to increase safety is to train the crew to recognize the effects of loading, wind, waves and other practical considerations on the stability of the boat. By augmenting education programs through specialized tools, better practices can be put in place in the marine industry to improve safety at sea.
Simulation tools for transportation already exist. For example, flight simulators are well known to the public as well as simulators for vessel manoeuvring and various marine operations. However, there is no simulation tool specifically designed for the training of vessel crew on how loading conditions affect their vessel's stability. For example, in the case of fishing vessels, loading a fish net under windy conditions may lead to capsizing, depending on how the equipment is spatially configured on the vessel. People working in such contexts need a tool for studying, the combined effect of both equipment configuration and environmental conditions with respect to how much their vessel is close to capsizing. Such a tool allows them to learn in a safe and risk-free environment.
There is thus a need for a simulator for simulating stability-related variables of a vessel in operational situations.